fnafmodelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear / Golden Freddy
This page covers Freddy Fazbear (FNaF1) and Golden Freddy (FNaF1) :THIS PAGE HAS AN ANNIVERSARY PICTURE FOR A MODEL REFERENCE, HUZZAH! Shared Models Bonnie Chica Foxy Endo (FNaF1) Plush Freddy / Plush Golden Freddy Model Versions -Freddy -Freddy (Black Eyes, White Pupils) -Freddy (White Pupils) -Freddy (Real Eyes) -Freddy (Game Over) -Freddy (FNaF3 Prop) -Freddy (Beta Endo) -Freddy (Beta Head Model) -Freddy (Black inside jaw) -Golden Freddy Info/Tips Any numbers listed correspond to one of the images in the gallery. Some tips might be outdated or incorrect, so do take these with caution. -Freddy uses the same suit model as Bonnie, excluding the heads. He also shares the same arms, pelvis, and upper legs as Chica -(3) The middle of Freddy's jaw is carved out, only for that prop -(5) Is a good reference for Freddy's eye texture -(23) The back of Freddy's head caves in towards the middle -(65) For that one shot Freddy has wires in the back of his jaw connected to his head -(5b) Freddy has an unused endo in this with sharper teeth, different eyes, and uses the same veiny bumpmap found on Springtrap as a texture -(64) Here Freddy is missing his endo head, and has 5 teeth at the bottom of his jaw. 2 Human eyes are in the eyesockets with optical nerves going down the back of them. The optical nerves seem to just be bunches of cylinders twisted and turned, similar to Circus Baby's endo arms. The eye texture is just an edit of Freddy's eyes with red veins around them, also seen in (72). -(1, 2, 69) Freddy has 2 straight wires in his left eye and 2 bent wires in the right eye. The light in his left eye is just a glowing sphere. Unlike the other Freddy prop in FNaF3, this one does not have the middle of its jaw cut out (69). -The 3rd Anniversary Withered Freddy image, which is the same image as in the "Thank You" Image, seems to be rendered in orthographic front view. This could imply that All animatronics are rendered in front ortho in the image, including Freddy (1b) -(1b) Because of the brighter lighting, it is revealed Golden Freddy has no head endo. His white eyes are just floating glowing spheres/cylinders. The orange in his eye-holes are mistaken for his eye color, but is actually just one of the lights shining into the back of his head. -(13b) The Freddy heads in the background seem to be of a scrapped beta version of Freddy, where his cheeks are more squished in and his jaw is immensely shorter. Possibly short enough to have his endo neck not clip through it. -Most of Freddy's reference images are in perspective, excluding the anniversary image and a few others. -(75, 12b) A part of Freddy's endoskeleton actually clips through his hand. This can also be seen in the trailer when the animatronics are performing. -(47, 62) Freddy's mask has a hollow opening under it for the endo head to go through. -(35, 1c, 2c, 8b) Freddy's teeth appear to have a grainy texture, which is most likely a very small hard cloud texture. The UV mapping on his teeth is stretched, and you can see it on the top of his teeth and his side teeth. He also appears to have a square cutout on the top of his teeth. -(8b) This render shows Freddy with black lining the inside of his jaw rather than the texture used all around him. This appears to be an updated version of the model. References (Freddy, Ingame) 346.png|1- To The Left 172.png|2- To to the left. 203.png|3- In the left hallway of the office. 210.png|4- In the background of this image 325.png|5- In the frame 324.png|6- In the frame 323.png|7- In the frame 322.png|8- In the frame 321.png|9- In the frame 320.png|10- In the frame 319.png|11- In the frame 318.png|12- In the frame 317.png|13- In the frame 316.png|14- In the frame 315.png|15- In the frame 314.png|16- In the frame 313.png|17- In the frame 312.png|18- In the frame 311.png|19- In the frame 310.png|20- In the frame 309.png|21- In the frame 308.png|22- In the frame 348.png|23- In the frame 307.png|24- In the frame 518.png|25- In the frame 516.png|26- In the frame 517.png|27- In the frame 513.png|30- In the frame 512.png|31- In the frame 510.png|32- In the frame 511.png|33- In the frame 509.png|34- In the frame 508.png|35- In the frame 507.png|36- In the frame 506.png|37- In the frame 505.png|38- In the frame 503.png|40- In the frame 502.png|41- In the frame 501.png|43- In the frame 498.png|45- In the frame 497.png|46- In the frame 496.png|47- In the frame 495.png|48- In the frame and the reflection of the monitors 493.png|49- In the frame and the reflection of the monitors 490.png|51- In the frame and the reflection of the monitors 489.png|52- In the frame and the reflection of the monitors 519.png|53- In the reflection of the monitors 521.png|54- In the reflection of the monitors 487.png|55- In the hallway 355.png|56- To the right, facing the camera 486.png|57- In the frame and in the reflection of the wires on the left 494.png|58- In the women's bathroom doorway 442.png|60- Right (With suit head off) Sfg.png|61- Right 440.png|62- Right 431.png|63-Right 358.png|64- To the left (no endo head, added eyeballs and teeth) 571.png|65- In the poster Fref.png|66- In the poster 67.png|67- In the poster 539.png|68- In the newspaper 0 (1).png|69- In the newspaper 529.png|70- Left arm to the left 527.png|71- In the frame 525.png|72- In the frame 619.png|73- Inside his head 102.png|74- Image on the top of the front arcade machine 19.png|75- To the right 2.png|76- To the right, facing the camera References (Freddy, Other Media) TYIMAGE1.jpg|1b- In the middle Silver Eyes Cover 1.jpg|2b- In the frame Project.JPG|3b- In the frame Part1.png|4b- In the frame Part2.png|5b- In the frame I7U7k8L.jpg|6b- In the frame Anniversary.jpg|7b- Outside the left hallway in the TOP view Angry Freddy.png|8b- In the frame 1481613cd423f758196903449012.jpg|9b- In the frame 143865c9e43bf22d0e0aeb260d76f878.jpg|10b- In the frame (Smaller res, larger render) Sfsdfsdf.png|11b- In the frame Celebrate-Poster 55c60623-54b6-4c1c-bd7e-8ce91c2ee216.png|12b- In the middle fmegTy4.jpg|13b- A few of the heads in the background frightdome.jpg|14b- In The Frame BB1.jpg|15b- Top Left References (Freddy, Lost Renders) These are renders that haven't had an HD or HD + Alpha version found. Usually found on merch Silver Eyes Cover 2.png|1c- Silver Eyes Freddy Render Lookie looky by fredbearsfright-db4squf.jpg|2c- Silver Eyes Freddy Render Freddy2.jpg|3c- Silver Eyes Freddy Render (Pieced Together) 1959472e01b1d1cdc16ba0388cf70ae8.png|4c- ITSME Render 201700016581.jpg|5c- Waving Render prints 1.jpeg|6c- Merch Render from FNaF1 Trailer prints 2.jpeg|6c- Merch Render from the FNaF1 Poster References (Golden Freddy, Ingame) 624.png|1d- In the frame 573.png|2d- In the frame 540.png|3d- On the poster 346.png|4d- In the background Maxresdefault.jpg|5d- In the frame References (Golden Freddy, Other Media) TYIMAGE1.jpg|1e- Left category:Characters Category:Finished